Angeles....
by mrile
Summary: holisss q mais? bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste.....^^ esto es"""100% H/H mas nai!!!!! jejej los quiero mucho espero que les guste el proximo capitulo va en camino.....^0^


El sueño......  
  
  
  
-Harry espérame!!!!!!  
  
-Hermy apúrate!!!!!! Si no nos van regañar!!!!  
  
- Ya te alcanzo, ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó con sudor frío por todo su cuerpo, no sabía que había pasado, ni que había soñado pero lo que hubiera sido era horrible; trató de recordar el sueño pero no lo conseguía, solo recordaba algo un grito desesperado pero no sabía de quien......  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero no lo consiguió así que decidió ir a tomar aire fresco a su jardín.  
  
  
  
Al ir caminando oyó el ruido del baño, y de la puerta salió su pequeño ángel.  
  
  
  
-Que haces despierta a estas horas jovencita???  
  
  
  
Ella se volteo muy asustada, Remy era su pequeño ángel, Harry se la había encontrado en una calle mágica abandonada, ella estaba sola sin nadie en el mundo, Harry no sabía porque sus padres no se encontraban con ella así que decidió adoptarla....  
  
-Papá me vas a matar de un susto que crees que normalmente se hace en el baño....- dijo Remy en tono burlón  
  
Remy era una niña muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad, cuando Harry la encontró sólo tenía cuatro años, sólo habían pasado 6 meses desde que Harry adoptó a Remy....  
  
-Si aja ya entendí, pero lo que sea vete a dormir....- dijo su papá poniendo la voz como la del verdadero papá..  
  
-No puedo.... tu susto todavía no se me pasa....- dijo Remy poniendo su mano en el corazón- y hablando de despertarse ¿tu que haces despierto jovencito?? ¬¬  
  
  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo dormir.... iba a salir al jardín a dar un paseo quieres venir??  
  
  
  
-Si papi.......  
  
Cuando estaban caminando por el jardín, Remy estaba muy cansada ya, porque de verdad estaba cansada si quería dormir.....  
  
  
  
-Papi porque mi papi y mi mamá anteriores no me querían??  
  
-No lo se... porque tu eres una dulce niña y eres mi angelita...  
  
  
  
Ella se acercó a su papá para darle un gran abrazo y decirle un silencioso " te quiero mucho papi". Ahí se quedo dormida la pobre en los brazos de su papá, el la llevó a su cuarto.....  
  
2856718  
  
Mi dulce ángel, duerme tranquila- dijo Harry en tono dulce, y se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla....  
  
  
  
-Te quiero papi.......  
  
-Yo también...  
  
  
  
Harry sale por el pasillo y entra en su cuarto, al entrar en el cuarto, le entra una sensación nostálgica... se sienta en la cama, y mira la foto de grupo q tiene de sus amigos de Howarts, llevaba mas de 6 años sin verlos ni siquiera a Ron.....  
  
-Como quisiera verlos......  
  
Se acostó en su cama a pensar en cosas aburridas y en sus clases antiguas de Transformaciones, Historia, en los profesores, en Snape siendo arrollado por una manada de Troles y muchas cosas más...... hasta que por fin consiguió su sueño adorado.  
  
Al día siguiente....  
  
Papi, Papi, despierta!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry abre poco a poco sus ojos, y ve los grandes y verdes ojos de su ángel....  
  
Mmmmmmm.... Que pasa angelito???? Por que me despertaste.....?  
  
Pregunto Harry con cierta pereza y un poco molesto por ser despertado un domingo a esa hora...  
  
Es que papi hay un señor aaaaaaaalto que está aquí preguntando por ti!!!!!!!  
  
Harry mira a la niña con asombro y se viste rápido a ver que quería el señor aaaaaaalto en su casa....... Al regar al vestíbulo, ya cambiado y arreglado ve al hombre alto sentado en el mueble tomando una taza de té..........  
  
Buenos días.....- dijo Harry muy normal pero a la va ves muy cauteloso.  
  
  
  
Muy buenos días!!!!!- dijo el señor muy amablemente.....  
  
Usted me esta buscando???- dijo Harry en tono amable......  
  
Hola Harry......- dijo una voz ajena a la del, era una voz conocida  
  
Quien es usted??- dijo Harry ya muy confundido......  
  
Te pareces mucho a James...  
  
Quien es usted y como sabe el nombre de mi padre?????  
  
No te acuerdas de mi????  
  
.......- Harry se puso a pensar y el señor pintó una sonrisa muy conocida en Harry  
  
Y te acordaste de mi???  
  
Dumbledore.................. 


End file.
